


Main Attraction

by GhostOfTasslehoff, ZombieJesus



Series: ZJ Deathnotetober 2020 [5]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Deathnotetober, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, It's all in good fun, L gets his revenge anyway, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex in a Car, competitive assholes--literally, lawight, partially illustrated!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfTasslehoff/pseuds/GhostOfTasslehoff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus
Summary: Light invites L to the movies but L expects to be bored since Light picked the flick. Light has a secret plan to make sure that L will be on the ‘edge’ of his seat the whole time-- a toy that L doesn't know is remote-controlled. L finds out the hard way, and at the worst (best) moments.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: ZJ Deathnotetober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955044
Comments: 14
Kudos: 149





	Main Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Light and L are in an established relationship but absolutely none of their competitiveness has waned. Link to NSFW art of this story by @ohgodplsdontlook (on tumblr) at the bottom!

Light fastened the last buttons on his fitted black dress shirt, admiring his reflection in the mirror before catching L’s eye behind him. “Ready to go?” He grinned as he turned around and grabbed his keys and wallet, adding them to his pants pockets before pulling on a sweater. “We’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up and finish that cake.”

“We’ll only miss the previews.” L openly admired Light as he took another bite of cake, lips quirking up in amusement around the tines. Arching an eyebrow, he added teasingly, “Besides, I’m not sure this movie will be good for anything but giving me a nice _nap._ ” 

“Afraid you’re going to be bored because _I_ picked the movie this time?” Light smirked and moved behind L on the bed, propping his chin on L’s shoulder. “Just give it a chance. It’s gotten rave reviews. And I sat through the entirety of Frozen 2 with you without complaint, even when a kid dressed as Elsa dropped half her popcorn into my lap.”

Snorting, L murmured with a grin, “Yeah, but Frozen 2 was _fun,_ despite the lackluster theater experience.”

Light giggled against L’s neck and wrapped his arms around the man’s middle. He kissed L’s ear and whispered, “What if I told you I knew of a way you _definitely_ wouldn’t be bored?”

L let out a shaky breath, gaze sliding to the side as he tried to catch a glimpse of Light’s face, fingers gently caressing the back of Light’s hand. “Mmm… I’m listening.”

Light pulled an innocuous-looking silver buttplug from his pocket and dangled it in front of L’s face. “Wear _this_ during the movie. It’ll be our little secret.” He palmed the toy and held it out to L while softly biting the man’s neck, smiling at L’s quiet gasp. “C’mon, can’t tell me you wouldn’t get a thrill out of us being the only ones in the theater who knew.” 

L plucked the toy from Light’s grasp eagerly and turned his head to kiss Light’s jaw. “You’re _on,_ ” he breathed, interest dancing in his eyes as he hurried out of the room. Two minutes later, he returned, jamming his bare feet into his sneakers and announcing with a grin, “Ready!”

Light nodded and went to the door, trying to hide the devious look on his face as he thrust his hand in his pocket. He had his own little secret about why the movie would be memorable but wasn’t going to share that with L just _yet_.

\---

They arrived at the movie theater earlier than Light anticipated although they’d still have to hurry given the length of the line for tickets. Of course, L would want to pick up a huge tub of sweet popcorn and some candy, too. Light grabbed L’s hand and made a bee-line for the ticket queue, leaning in to give him a conspiratorial whisper, “How does it feel so far?” 

L smiled wryly, glancing sideways at Light and squeezing his hand. He had discovered quickly that the shape of the toy inside him made his customary crouch, even just _walking_ , much more _stimulating_ than normal. “Very _distracting,_ Light,” he murmured back, his cheeks faintly flushed.

“Good.” Light chuckled quietly and nudged L forward when it was their turn. He teased, “Cmon, moneybags, pay up.” He slipped his hand back into his pocket when L turned his back, fingering the small remote control hidden there. _Might as well give it a little test_. He waited until L was in mid-sentence speaking to the ticket clerk before pushing the slider up to the lowest setting.

The sudden vibration against L’s prostate startled him enough that he nearly bit his tongue, clamping his mouth shut to stifle his reflexive whimper. When he looked back at Light, his eyes were nearly round.

“Are… you okay sir?” the teller asked, frowning.

Light affected an expression of mock concern, laying a hand on L’s arm. “Yes, are you alright, Ryuzaki?” It was taking everything he had not to burst out laughing but managed it with only a slight twitch of his lip.

“I’m fine!” L said, his voice slightly more breathless than it should have been. The vibration wasn’t strong enough to be anything but pleasantly distracting, now he’d gotten over his surprise, but he still narrowed his eyes slightly at Light and tilted his head as if to say, _‘turn it off now’_.

Light turned the toy back off with a smug look and took the tickets as they breezed on past. “Thank you!” He bit his lip and led L along by the arm, supremely amused with himself. Once they got inside, he asked innocently, “Would you like some popcorn?”

“... Of course.” L gave Light a look of barely concealed curiosity, trying to keep his breathing even enough that no-one around them would notice. “That was cheating, Light,” he said, a note of amusement in his voice.

“What in the _world_ are you talking about?” Light’s eyes were dancing with laughter even as he kept a straight face. “You wound me, Ryuzaki. Surely you know that I only ever play fair.” 

Rolling his eyes, L joined Light, biting his lip to hold back a smile as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “ _Neither_ of us play fair, Light,” he murmured knowingly. If he were less stubborn, he would be marching to the bathroom right away to remove the toy, but where was the fun in _that_?

Light winked at L and moved to the concessions counter before L could give him any more snark. Addressing the clerk, “Yes, a monster-sized kettle corn-- extra sweet-- and a small regular popcorn, plus a Cherry Coke and a Diet Cherry Coke.” He took his items when the clerk put them on the counter, keeping a close eye on when L picked his up and sneakily buzzing the toy again, this time at about one-third intensity.

L hadn’t been expecting Light to try anything again so _soon,_ and the sensation pulled a quickly stifled gasp from him as he tensed around the toy. It also made his hand jerk in surprise, sending popcorn flying everywhere as a result. He swore under his breath, cheeks flushing red and pointedly _not_ looking at Light.

Light wheezed and held a hand over his mouth, turning the toy’s intensity back to nil. He took a deep breath and lowered his hand as he turned back to the concession counter, “Looks like we’ll need some more popcorn.” His eyes were watering with the effort of acting calm and normal. “My friend must have tripped. Deepest apologies.” He snatched the new popcorn and a bag of candy and walked back over to L, who was now surrounded by several sweeping ushers. “Please be more careful with this one, Ryuzaki.” He handed L the new popcorn box and brushed a few kernels from the man’s hair. The embarrassed and irritated blush on the man’s cheeks was beyond adorable. “We, uh, better go find our seats now.”

L took the box with a mute glare, not even the sensation of Light’s fingers in his hair enough to soothe him - in fact, they just sent a pleasant shiver through him. He pointedly shoved a huge handful of popcorn into his mouth and stomped off towards the cinema. He was uncomfortably aware of the plug as they found a pair of seats near the back. It shifted and _rubbed_ against him in an enticing way, only making his arousal more pronounced until he finally conceded a small defeat, lowering his feet irritably to the floor.

“Don’t look so _sour_ , Ryuzaki.” Light took a long sip of his soda and leaned closer to L, whispering, “Well, you’re certainly not _bored_. I do keep my promises.” He giggled quietly at L’s pout and pecked him on the cheek as the next preview started. It was thankfully already dark in the packed theater and no one was paying attention to them. He set a bag of mini-Snickers on L’s lap as a peace offering. “Why don’t you have some of these and maybe you’ll calm down.” He giggled again when L fidgeted; he _knew_ that toy had to be more than just a little distracting at this point, compounded by the fact that L couldn’t anticipate the next time Light would strike.

L glanced sharply at Light, not trusting that giggle. He _knew_ what it meant; Light wasn’t finished _playing_ with him, not by a longshot. On the other hand, the chocolate meant a reprieve. And Light _knew_ better than to trick him with chocolate. He gave Light a small nod, a brief hint of a smile on his lips as he tried to find a comfortable position, tearing into the bag as he did. The first bite of sugar _did_ serve to calm his nerves, and by the time the opening credits started rolling, he was feeling much better. “Thank you, Light,” he murmured, gently squeezing Light’s wrist for a moment before settling back in to (try and) pay attention to the screen.

“Of course.” Light smiled around his straw as the movie finally started and he leisurely placed a hand on L’s leg. He wasn’t _doing_ anything but leaving it there, for now. “Hope you can still pay attention to the movie. Rave reviews, you know.” In fact, he thought it was something L would like a lot even if the summary appeared boring on the face of it. A vigilante killer hiding from a methodical and driven detective both get thrown back in time to medieval London and have to figure out a way back, but need to put their differences aside to accomplish that. 

L made a non-committal noise in his throat as he glanced down at Light’s hand, waiting to see what the man did, finally relaxing with a fond expression on his face. As it turned out, L actually _did_ enjoy the movie quite a lot, despite how… _distractible_ he was. The toy did a good enough job on its own, but even _aside_ from that, every so often Light would squeeze or stroke his leg-- and it wasn’t lost on L that Light’s hand was slowly creeping higher. He leaned forward in his seat with wide eyes as the tension on screen began to escalate, slurping at his soda and completely forgetting that Light was currently stroking at his thigh.

Light watched L closely as the movie moved into a loud action scene, furtively slipping his free hand into his pocket and pressing the slider up, up, _up_. He smirked to himself and kept his eyes on the screen, letting his fingertips trace patterns closer and closer to L’s crotch.

L’s breath caught and he nearly choked on his soda. His eyes fluttered half shut, his excitement spiking with the sudden insistent vibration inside of him. His disbelieving gaze slid to Light, and he bit his lip _hard,_ suddenly wishing fervently that he hadn’t let his guard down so much, because Light had gotten him _good_. It didn’t seem to matter if he stayed quiet when he couldn’t sit _still,_ squirming in his seat and nearly panting from the stimulation. The people around them were starting to notice, a few turning around to give him dirty looks. “You are such a _bastard,_ ” he hissed at Light, gritting his teeth with a strangled noise as the intensity continued to increase.

Light kept his eyes on the screen and whispered back, “Then why don’t you push my hand away? Or go to the bathroom and take it out?” He grinned and moved his hand even lower on L’s thigh, just brushing against the man’s erection. He already knew L would never back down or admit defeat and dashing off to take it out was tantamount to losing their little game. Nonchalantly, “I’ll fill you in on what happens if you have to go.” His fingers stroked over the fabric covering L’s shaft before moving back to his thigh.

“Don’t be _ridiculous,_ ” L started to whisper back heatedly, only to stop with a wide-eyed expression as a lady in front of them twisted around and shushed him. He was grateful when she turned around without noticing what Light’s hand was doing, the effort of sitting still almost physically _painful._ Letting out a ragged breath, L gripped Light’s shoulder and tugged him closer, leaning in to growl low _right_ in his ear, “I’m not going anywhere. But if you’re looking for me to retaliate, by _all_ means, keep it _up._ ” 

“Oh yeah?” Light looked into L’s eyes, licking his lips as he pushed the slider up to _maximum_ , an evil grin on his face. 

L started to respond to that, eyes narrowed and a smirk on his lips, but instead he found himself clutching at the back of Light’s neck. His other hand curled into a fist and shoved against his mouth in an attempt to muffle the sounds trying to escape him. The pleasure was _so_ intense, he was reduced to a quivering, needy mess, staring dazedly at Light.

The music and explosions in the movie were reaching a crescendo, everyone around them nearly on the edge of their seats watching the perilous scene. But Light was only watching L trembling and trying not to squirm, eating it up like the best dessert he’d ever had. They were so close that Light could see the tiny dots of sweat at L’s temples, feel his angry, panting breath. He shifted his hand so it was directly on top of L’s cock, leaving it there as just a warm weight, and relishing the way it jerked and throbbed. Very quietly, “You must want to come _so_ bad. But that would be dangerous here, wouldn’t it?” He giggled silently at the warning flashing in L’s eyes, and waited for the next explosion to _squeeze_ L’s cock, hissing, “Too bad.”

The effort L was expending trying to hold his orgasm back all collapsed at that squeeze, and the last thing he saw before it crashed down on him, before he squeezed his eyes shut, was that beautiful smirk on Light’s face. The one that could unravel him in a _heartbeat,_ if he let it. He could feel his body quivering from the aftershocks, felt warm skin under his mouth as he gasped for breath, smelled the cologne Light loved to wear. All of it helped to ground him. His lips curved up into a shaky smile as he realized that the toy had been switched off without him realizing it, fingers stroking up the back of Light’s neck and scratching lightly at his scalp before he drew in a shuddering breath.

_“Fuck._ ” Light was achingly hard and thrilled that, when he finally managed to pull his eyes from L and glance around, absolutely no one had noticed what just happened. He could feel warm wetness beneath his hand on L’s jeans and now it was _his_ turn to be tortured, wanting nothing more than to make everyone disappear so he could fuck L in the middle of the aisle. He tilted his head to kiss L’s cheek, and whispered, “That was _so_ hot. You have no idea how badly I want you right now. Guess my plan backfired.” He laughed softly and pulled his hand away to assess the damage to L’s pants, nearly barking a laugh. The entire front of L’s jeans were wet and there was _no_ hiding that. Softly, “Hold on.” He extricated himself from L’s grip and slipped his sweater over his head, placing it over L’s crotch with an amused smile. It was just in time, too, because the credits started to roll and the house lights came on not a moment later.

L laughed under his breath, glancing up wide eyed at the people starting to get up and mill around them. Light couldn’t have picked better timing if he’d _tried._ L smiled slowly and deliberately looked down at the man’s crotch, thrilled to see the way Light was straining at the front of his pants. “Looks like we’re _both_ in a bit of a compromised state, aren’t we?” he murmured, lifting his gaze to Light’s knowingly. He had to awkwardly shift in order to tie Light’s sweater around his waist, but he managed and stood, looking down at his lover in satisfaction. “I think it’s past time we get out of here.” 

“Definitely.” Light exhaled hard and grabbed L’s empty monster-sized popcorn box, using it as a kind of shield to hide his raging boner as they made their way out of the theater. He blushed and gave L a shy smile, murmuring, “ _Shit_ , it’s not going away.” It was nearly midnight and the parking lot had mostly cleared out so he chucked the popcorn box into the last trashcan and hoped for the best.

L laughed softly, falling into step beside Light and reaching for his hand. The rare shyness Light displayed-- only around _him,_ he’d noticed-- never failed to make him feel warm inside, and his return smile was warm and fond. _Perhaps I can put my ‘revenge’ off for a bit._

At this point, Light didn’t care if anyone saw the _situation_ in his pants, he just wanted to get L back home and into bed as _soon_ as possible. It was odd-- L didn’t seem pissed off about his sneaky game, but he stayed wary anyway, remembering the man’s hissed words about retaliation. _No way is he going to let this slide._ It would probably come when he didn’t expect it and that was exactly what he loved about L. He unlocked the car quickly. “Um, I hope I can actually focus enough to drive.”

“Oh?” L arched an eyebrow and leaned against Light’s door to prevent him from opening the car, his smile taking on a teasing edge. “Is it really _that_ distracting, Light?”

Light laughed and tried to open the door again, only to be blocked once more. “ _Yes_ , it’s distracting, are you happy now?” He grinned and looked around before adjusting himself in his pants and whispering, “Now _move_ so I can get you home and focus on something _else_.”

“Mmm, actually, _yes._ I’m ecstatic,” L countered, placing a hand on Light’s chest and deliberately pressing him back, a smirk playing on his lips. There were still stragglers in the parking lot, mostly people who had been in the same movie showing as them, but he didn’t care. “But who says we have to go _home_?” His gaze flickered to the back door of the car meaningfully.

“What?” Light laughed, unable to tell if L was being serious or just trying to get him back with some teasing. He said in a hushed voice, “There’s still _people_ around! They could walk by and see us...hmmm…” The thrill of possibly getting caught was one of his kinks and L knew it, was playing to it, and that definitely wasn’t helping to defuse his arousal. _Which he also knows._ He smirked knowingly and shook his head, “Tempting but no way.”

L gave him a mock surprised look. “There _are_ ? But that didn’t stop you in the _theater._ ” His expression turned devious again as he yanked open the back door and tugged Light close to whisper in his ear, “When you made me come so _hard_ that I almost forgot where I was for a minute, _remember?_ ” He ducked into the car, scooting backward on the seat and pulling Light in with him, panting loudly at the way the toy was once again rubbing against his oversensitive prostate. Well, _that_ couldn’t be helped.

Light gasped softly, too thrilled remembering how L had _grabbed_ him and stifled himself in that theater to protest being dragged into the backseat. “Oh, I remember.” He pulled the door shut behind him, never taking his eyes off of L. Crawling closer, “I remember you _liking_ it, too.”

Chuckling softly, L said in a low voice, “That was a dirty, _dirty_ trick, not telling me about the remote.” He twined his long fingers into Light’s hair and kissed him messily before pressing him back to sprawl across the seat cushion. “I _loved_ it.” 

Light whined into the kiss, grasping at L’s clothes to try and pull them away, but it was over too soon. He smirked and panted out, “You’re just mad you didn’t think of it first.” 

L shot Light a grin as he made quick work of his zipper, dipping his fingers teasingly into the man’s underwear before pulling him free. “Do you think _you_ can stay quiet?” L licked a teasing stripe up the underside of Light’s cock and mouthed kisses back down along the shaft, murmuring with a soft purr against the rigid flesh, “ _Kira?_ Our little _secret?_ ”

Light bit his lip and nodded but he was only half-certain he could really keep quiet. L’s mouth was a force to be reckoned with even when Light _hadn’t_ issued a challenge. He watched L’s tongue intently, having to clamp a hand over his own to hold back the moan trying to break free hearing L call him _that_. He gave L a smoldering look and whispered, “Now who’s playing dirty?”

“That’s the only way we play.” L exhaled heavier than he needed to _just_ so he could blow lightly against Light’s erection, grinning up at Light with half-lidded eyes as he rubbed his tongue down over the man’s sack, flicking teasingly before pulling away. “And you love every second of it.” He was sure his amusement was palpable, his mouth curving against hot skin as he trailed his tongue and lips sensuously over every inch of Light’s cock.

“Haaa!” Light exhaled hard and squirmed under L’s mouth, tempted to grab the man’s hair and push himself inside. “You _tease_ .” He couldn’t stop grinning because of course he loved it, just like L said. He tilted his head back against the window, grateful he’d chosen to park somewhat out of the way. This wasn’t the first time they’d jumped into the backseat of the car and he’d been expecting _some_ kind of fallout after his trick. “We’re…” he laughed but his breath hitched as L added a little more pressure, “fogging up the windows.”

L’s gaze flicked up to the windows to check, giggling and giving Light a devious smirk. “You weren’t kidding about how _hot_ you were,” he said slyly, pressing the fingers of one hand up under Light’s shirt to begin stroking at his lean stomach. He teased his tongue under the head of Light’s cock with a low _‘mmm’_ before wrapping his lips around it and bobbing down all the way to the base, working his throat around him.

“L!” Light moaned louder than he meant to, replacing his hand over his mouth as his eyelashes fluttered with the pleasure. _Fuck he’s so GOOD._ His other hand entwined in L’s wild hair, stroking and tugging encouragingly. “Mmmmph…” If the sexy display in front of him wasn’t enough to make his cock _throb_ in the back of L’s throat, the vision of L squirming as he came in the theater jumped into his mind again. His nostrils flared above his hand with how hard he was breathing, the look in his eyes _begging_ L not to tease him anymore and give him what he craved so badly.

The look on Light’s face told L that he was _close,_ and he very nearly gave Light the relief he _knew_ he wanted. _Would_ have, if he hadn’t remembered the way Light had teased _him_ relentlessly. He let out a low chuckle around Light’s cock, and pulled off slowly, hollowing his cheeks as he did and breaking the suction with a light ‘pop’. “Mmm, bet you want to come _so_ bad, _don’t_ you, Light?” he purred, swirling his tongue over the head again and giving it a quick suck, pressing down only halfway before pulling off.

Light’s eyes widened, his mouth forming an ‘o’ at L’s bratty behavior. His eyes narrowed as he retorted, “Are you trying to turn this into _war_ ?” He grit his teeth behind his tight grin, trying to shift his hips to push himself back into L’s mouth without success. “Oh, you DO want war.” He was torn between giggling both in amusement and frustration as they tussled on the seat, but L was giggling, and wiry and tough to get a grip on. “Did you really drag me back here just so you could _not_ suck my cock, you brat?”

“What, being in my mouth for even a _little_ bit isn’t enough for you?” L grinned, leaning down and only swiping teasing kitten licks across Light’s slit, pulling his mouth back every time Light’s hips bucked. “You’re so horny, _god_ you taste good like this.”

Light finally managed to pin one of L’s arms to the seat but was having trouble keeping his hold since he was laughing so hard. “Sit _still!_ And let me get back in there or you're going to have a mess on your face in a moment.” He stroked himself to show he would make good on that threat.

L exhaled hard, watching Light’s hand for only a moment before smirking up at him. Their play fighting was _always_ a turn on, but it was doubly so tonight. Between the toy still inside him and Light himself, L was so hard that it was almost physically painful. “If you come on my face, I expect you to lick it off,” he said breathlessly, tilting his head. He deliberately dragged his tongue over his bottom lip, murmuring in a low voice, “Or you can come down my throat. Your pick, _Kira._ ”

Light growled playfully, “That’s what I’ve been _trying_ to do this whole time!” He released his cock and plunged his hand into his pocket, holding up the remote to the toy. Smirking at the wide-eyed look on L’s face, he pushed the slider up very slowly. “You’ve already ruined your pants, might as well do it again.” He slid into L’s open mouth with a sigh of relief, pumping against that warm, soft tongue as he pushed the toy’s control right up to maximum.

L moaned raggedly, swallowing around Light’s cock in the way he knew Light liked _best_ before grabbing the man’s ass and kneading it firmly. He tried to hold back his orgasm, staring up at Light dazedly - he at _least_ wanted the satisfaction of seeing Light blow _first._

“Oh….oh _fuck!”_ Light’s eyes rolled back as his orgasm hit him broadside, all the anticipation and frustration _finally_ getting released all at once as he grabbed L’s hair desperately. Lost in the moment, he completely forgot to be quiet or stifle himself, moaning as loudly as he would have from behind the sound-proofed walls of their bedroom. He dragged his gaze back down to meet L’s, his mouth wide open, waiting to see the same pleasure on his lover’s face.

L’s eyes went wide in amazement, his body jerking in reaction to that _loud_ moan before he remembered to _keep_ swallowing. _Shit!_ He was absolutely _thrilled_ by Light’s lack of restraint; it didn’t happen often, but when it _did_ ? Seeing that look on Light’s face, all satisfaction and _need,_ was just the push his oversensitized body needed to pitch over that edge. His own blissed-out moans were muffled around Light as he writhed underneath him, still swallowing dutifully though Light was spent.

Light fell forward on his hands, smiling shakily down at L. “Wow.” He slowly pulled his hips back to let his cock fall from L’s lips and blinked a few times to get his vision to clear. Letting out a long breath, he said, “I hope that means we can declare a truce.” He laughed softly and laid down next to L on the seat, having to press very close since there wasn’t much room. He nuzzled against L’s cheek and whispered, “Do you forgive Kira’s dirty trick?”

  
L let his eyes fall half closed with a contented sigh as his shivers subsided, turning his head to meet Light’s lips softly. Even knowing it was part of their game, L couldn’t resist speaking the bald truth every once in a while, brushing his fingers against Light’s cheek with a small smile as he assured him, “You’re _always_ forgiven, Kira.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE check out the amazing nsfw art that @ohgodplsdontlook (on tumblr) created for this story! It's [here](https://imgur.com/a/W7AyGB4)!
> 
> We're @kiranatrix (ZJ) and @ghostoftasselhoff (Ghost) on tumblr.


End file.
